Olympus
Olympus Olympus is a gas giant on the outer rim of the known galaxy. Due to the high amount of helium in its atmosphere, it became a mining enclave. History of Olympus For convenience's sake, Olympus' years are numbered from the moment it was discovered. Year 0 AD A group of astronomers discover a new Gas Giant while mapping the outer rim of the known galaxy. As procedure dictated, they labelled it an Object of Interest and scheduled a first reconnaissance mission to the system. Year 1 AD A variety of AI-manned probes are sent to determine what’s in the giant’s atmosphere, how many moons it has and how big those moons are. The results show a high amount of Helium and Methane in its atmosphere, and thus a few mining companies took interest in it. However, on the other hand, the lack of inhabitable planets made it harder to establish a proper colony. Year 10 After years of studies and simulations, the Riesener Gas Company buys the exploitation licenses and starts mining the gas. Due to the lack of planets in the habitable zone, the company chooses to instead terraform the planet’s moons. That project became known as “Project Olympus”, and it’s what gives the planet its name. Year 26 After many unmanned journeys, the first human enclaves are set on the moons of Pluto and Hermes. One of them will become the Interplanetary Station, while the other will be the storage and processing plant. Year 43 New Objects of Interest are discovered past the Outer Rim. Olympus becomes a stop-by place for interstellar ships to refuel, and thus more moons are terraformed in order to offer travelers more places to spend their money. New opportunities made more people travel to the moons, and thus the enclave grew. Year 100 Living in the moons of Olympus posed many challenges to the colonists; but with wits, credits and a virtually infinite supply of gas they overcame them all. The colony now thrives, and is mostly self-sufficient. Moons of Olympus * Apollo, a metropolitan moon * Aphrodite, a metropolitan moon * Ares, * Artemis, a largely uninhabited moon covered in untamed forest as a result of a terraforming malfunction * Bacchus, a metropolitan moon renowned for its gambling and night life * Ceres, the largest of Olympus' moons, dedicated to agriculture * Hephaestus, an industrial moon * Hermes, the farthest moon from Olympus and hub for interlunar and interplanetary transport * Hestia, a metropolitan moon populated mostly by the wealthy and those that serve them * Hypnos, a metropolitan moon * Khione, a sparsely populated tundra moon used for research and some industrial production * Metis, a small moon known for housing the local university and the largest archives in the Olympus colony * Nike, a metropolitan moon * Nyx, an unterraformed moon used for research * Pluto, the moon nearest to the gas giant, used as a base for gas deposits and mining drones * Poseidon, a small moon covered almost entirely by water, a result of a failed terraforming attempt that later succeeded on Hestia. Used for scientific research. * Thanatos, a mostly uninhabited moon home only to criminals * Tyche, an industrial moon